


El profesor González

by Erelbrile



Series: El Manuel González [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 06:49:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10565892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erelbrile/pseuds/Erelbrile
Summary: Don Manuel no puede estar tranquilo haciendo nada.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Me alegra, por fin, subir esta historia en esta plataforma. Para más notas, ver la publicación original en fanfiction.net
> 
> Saludos y no olviden dejar su opinión en la caja :3

**El profesor González**

**.**

**.**

—¡Una vergüenza! ¡Un escándalo! ¡Y uno aquí, sin hacer nada! —se quejó don Manuel, sentado en su sillón viejo como el perro viejo que dormía sobre la vieja alfombra, junto a la vieja estufa a parafina encendida. Las hojas del periódico crujieron entre sus manos delgadas como su cuerpo de viejo, delgado como las patitas de sus lentes, delgadas como el viejo anillo de oro en el delgado y viejo dedo del viejo don Manuel.

—¿Qué estás reclamado esta vez, Manuel? —le llegó el grito de una profunda voz masculina desde las profundides de la cocina, allá en lo profundo de la casa. Don Martín, con una profunda sonrisa escondida en lo profundo de sus profundos ojos, soltó una profunda risa sabiendo de antemano la razón de la indignación de don Manuel—. ¡Tan indignado que sonás!

—¡Porque lo estoy! ¡La educación! ¡Y no me quieren dejar trabajar! —contestó don Manuel, leyendo lo que quedaba del artículo refunfuñando entre dientes, mordisqueando las palabras desagradables que hallaba en su lectura, y al terminar, agregó, dándose cuenta—: ¡Y deja esa mala costumbre tuya de gritar de una habitación a la otra, Martín!

—¡Ya te dijeron que no hay plata! ¡Y si no me querés gritando, vení a hablarme aquí en la cocina!

—Pero si me ofrecí a cambio de nada —murmuró don Manuel, mirando por encima las demás noticias del periódico para dejarlo, luego, a un lado, en una mesita de madera. Levantó su cuerpo huesudo y caminando tan erguido como en sus años mozos, se dirigió hacia la cocina con sus andares firmes. En la cocina, don Martín puso a calentar la sartén a fuego lento mientras cortaba un pedazo de carne en trozos de grosor perfecto. Puso en la sartén caliente la mantequilla, el ajo picado y el romero.

—Sé un buen viejo y destapá el arroz —le pidió a don Manuel al sentirlo entrar a la cocina, ocupado él mismo en salar la carne y condimentarla con una pasta de ajo y orégano. Los zapatos negros y austeros de don Manuel se acercaron a los italianos de don Martín y se detuvieron a la par, a una distancia prudente, pero íntima, de los elegantes diseños de flores en el cuero marrón. El olor de la mezcla en la sartén se desparramó por el aire, deliciosa, alegre, espontánea y, al mismo tiempo, conocida por don Martín, que en Madrid se ganaba la vida trabajando en un restaurante—. Contame, ¿qué te ofendió tantísimo que has hecho salir huyendo al pobre Domingo?

—¿Estaba Domingo en la casa? —preguntó don Manuel extrañado, mirando alrededor en búsqueda del viejo y escurridizo gato gris.

—Con lo que cuesta convencerlo de quedarse.

—Perdón —pidió don Manuel, sabiendo el tiempo que don Martín llevaba amansando al gato con exquisiteces. Don Martín le sonrió de medio lado con los mismos dientes perfectos que se burlaron de don Manuel hace más de treinta y cinco años. Durante todo ese tiempo, don Martín había mantenido la misma sonrisa y el mismo flequillo hasta las pestañas que a don Manuel le tenía loco ya cuando tenía treinta y acababa de llegar a Madrid después de que un anterior compañero de trabajo (anterior porque a don Manuel le habían despedido en enero de 1976) le avisara que lo andaban buscando en la escuela pública en la que había hecho clases. Don Martín seguía sonriendo desde la punta de la pera hasta el borde del pelo, pero las patas de gallo ya se habían marcado permanentemente y la piel, aunque no ocultaba el atractivo que tuvo en su juventud, sí estaba más seca que en esa época, por más que don Martín se esmerara en usar cremas. El cabello, por su parte, era más fino y completamente plateado.

—No importa, ya volverá —le quitó importancia—. ¿Ahora podés decirme que ocurre?

—Son los profesores. No están capacitados, no tienen vocación, les pagan mal —contestó don Manuel, buscando en la alacena un par de vasos limpios como el piso de cerámicos verdes de la cocina, limpios como los cuchillos limpios que usa don Martín para cocinar, limpios como las ventanas limpias que todos los días don Manuel limpia porque el tiempo, limpio como las sábanas limpias de la cama matrimonial, le sobraba—. Catorce años tenía yo cuando decidí ser profesor —exclamó, abriendo el cajón de los cubiertos con más fuerza de la necesaria. Sonó el golpe de metales agitándose—. Fui profesor normal, de los que ya casi no se ven.

—Normal normal no tanto, Manu —se rió don Martín poniendo la carne en la sartén, y mientras probaba el arroz, agregó—. Aunque ahora es más normal.

—Quiero decir que estudié en la Escuela Normal. Allí estudiábamos desde cabritos los que queríamos enseñar. Y salíamos bien preparados, qué quieres que te diga. Y ahora sólo los más burros eligen… no. Se ven obligados a seguir la pedagogía. ¡No por nada la llaman la pegajodía!

Don Martín, divertido, se lavó las manos en el lavaplatos y luego se las secó en el mantel que le colgaba de la cintura, pensando qué decirle a don Manuel para sacarlo de quicio, como cada vez que podía desde que se conocieron, así mismito como en Madrid cuando los dos pensaron que no regresarían jamás y regresaron, primero a Argentina, y ahora a Chile escapando de la crisis económica, a pasar los que serían, se imaginaban, sus últimos años.

—¿Y querés que las cosas sigan igual que hace cincuenta, sesenta años? Manolito, sos un viejo mañoso —le dijo con cariño, e inhalo profundo, extendiendo su ancha espalda y su tórax, sintiendo el olor de la comida—. Ya no son las cosas como eran antes, y difícilmente lo serán. ¿Querés salir a marchar con los estudiantes? —se burló, sin malas intenciones—. Yo te acompaño. Así aprovechamos de estirar las piernas.

—Búrlate no más, búrlate no más —respondió don Manuel, y se desapareció unos segundos. Regresó con las manos vacías, y se arregló los lentes, siendo seguido por el viejo Pidulle que don Martín sobrealimentaba, y que aún así, seguía revolviendo el gallinero en las plantas del patio cuando el clima lo permitía, así como ahora meneaba la cola y se metía entre las canillas flacas de don Manuel buscando jugar—. Parecen carnaval estas marchas de hoy en día. Antes las marchas parecían funerales, ¡y pobre del que pillaran!

—¿Terminaste de poner la mesa, mi viejo flaco? —le preguntó don Martín, volteándose a mirarle de reojo—. Marchas —repitió, poniendo atención ahora en pelar bien el tomate—. ¿Te he contado de las marchas en las que fui el rey? —le preguntó, y don Manuel soltó un bufido medio lastimero y huyó hacia el comedor, porque si don Martín empezaba a hablar, no iba a terminar nunca—. ¿Manuel? ¿Manuel? —le llamó don Martín, al no escuchar su respuesta—. ¡Pero, flaco! —le gritó hacia el comedor, tras descubrirse solo—. ¡Dejame que te cuente!

—No es ese el tema —zanjó don Manuel desde donde estaba, sin regresar a la cocina.

—Bueno, bueno —le contestó don Martín, asomándose al umbral de la puerta siempre abierta de la cocina—. Estabas hablando de la educación. Que querés enseñar. ¿Pero qué vas a enseñar, Manuel, si todo lo que vos sabés ya está pasado de moda? —don Martín, mirándole la espalda encorvada sobre su plato, como esperando que le sirvan sin escuchar nada, agregó, con tono duro—. Decime, qué vas a enseñar vos.

—Pensé que volvería a las aulas —contestó don Manuel, con tono triste y en voz baja.

—¿Qué decís? No te oigo.

Don Manuel no contestó de inmediato. Tragó saliva, sin atreverse a mirar a don Martín para que no viera cómo le afectaba el tema.

—Pensé que volvería a las aulas —repitió, más fuerte—. Pero en España no me dejaron, ni en Argentina, ni aquí. Sólo puedo soñar que lo hago. Quiero amanecer y tener las manos con tiza. Pero nunca despertaré con las manos manchadas.


End file.
